


Jonnor Short Stories

by CPeanutSJS



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Dinner, Exporing, M/M, Nice Adam, sharing is caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CPeanutSJS/pseuds/CPeanutSJS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Jonnor shots taat i have wrote on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jude was over at Connor’s house for the first time since they had come out as a couple. It’s not that Jude or Connor didn’t want to be there, it’s just that they simply just felt more welcome at the Foster-Adams household. Plus they always seemed afraid they’d get in the way of Connor’s father.  
So it came to a surprise for Connor when Adam had mentioned why he never saw Jude, and that Connor should invite him over for a supper.  
Connor hesitated slightly, as he figured his father might be critical of their being together.  
Adam picked up on Connor’s hesitation, and reminded him, that he’s trying to show his acceptance.  
Thus he was able to convince Jude to come over for a supper with the two of them.  
-  
“Are you sure this is alright?” Jude whispered for the millionth time as he was led in Connor’s house. He was still surprised by Adam’s initiative.  
“Yes, it’s fine, stop worrying,” Connor smiled and pecking his boyfriend on the cheek affectionately.  
“Hi Jude, welcome! Cooking up a storm here boys! I’ll call you when ready,” Adam called from the kitchen.  
“Hi Mr. Stevens!” Jude called back, as Connor nearly dragged him to his room.  
To pass the time, they played on Connor’s PS4. Suddenly the smoke detector went off just outside the room.  
Jude jumped up, and looked frantically at Connor, instantly plugging his ears. Connor appeared disturbingly stoic playing his game normally in what Jude thought was an emergency.  
“Shouldn’t we get out of here?” Jude yelled over the alarm.  
“Nah, this happens from time to time, nothing to worry about!” Connor responded over the noise.  
Jude hesitantly sat back down, still thinking he should bolt for it. Then the alarm stopped.  
“Sorry! It’s all good, nothing to worry about!” Adam yelled from the kitchen again.  
“See?” Connor said simply.  
“I think there may be a new reason why I don’t come here often…” Jude spoke between hurried breaths.  
“You say that now…” Connor foreshadowed, waving his hands mysteriously.  
“Whatever… It’s my turn now,” Jude put out his hand for the controller.  
-  
Once dinner was ready they sat down and Adam brought out the dish. Despite Adam’s busy work schedule, he loved cooking but when Jude had been over previous times, he had cooked “safe” meals. Now he wanted to up the ante (as it were) and show his son he cared about him, even if he was showing it through savory cooking. On the menu tonight was a beef wellington [I made this for Christmas last year, I did very well for the first time, and it tasted great].  
“It looks cooked right?” Adam asked the two boys cutting into it, for them to see.  
“Umm, ‘you think?’” Jude blurted out before he could stop myself.  
“Connor’ll tell yah,” Adam grinned.  
Connor sighed, “my dad has a fascination with making hard-to-make dishes…”  
“And how are they?” Adam continued  
Connor rolled his eyes. “They’re very delicious.”  
“Damn straight!” The Stevenses have an innate ability to cook all the best meats.  
Jude couldn’t help but chuckle as Adam began what seemed like a memorised speech he’d say to guests about his cooking. He was saved by Adam’s phone buzzing. It was a text message.  
“Ah shit,” Adam sighed, “I gotta run, work emergency.”  
Connor was used to his father having to head to work at strange hours, he was a heavy duty mechanic that specialised in machines Connor never knew existed (when his father tried to explain it to him one day). He’d even get a call for something out of state as well. His job was pretty much ‘on the call’.  
As he got on his jacket, and turned to the boys. “Jude I know I’m your ride home, buy you’ll either have to get your moms to pick you up, or spend the night.”  
Jude nodded and Adam waved at the two of them as he left. He smiled to himself hoping to have left a lasting impression on the both of them in how much he’s changed.  
Jude knew Stef was working the night shift tonight, and that Lena was also entertaining house guests of her own, so they wouldn’t be free to pick him up. Secretly he was glad, he hadn’t spent a lot of alone time with Connor.  
For the sake of being a responsible son though, he texted Lena telling her of the change in plans, and asking if it was alright to sleep over. She agreed, and thanked him for updating her.  
-  
They were back in Connor’s room, silently continuing their game.  
“That was a really fancy meal your dad made,” Jude said, finally.  
Connor chuckled, “well he knows I’m serious, so he’s showing it too, in his own way.”  
“How long will your dad be gone?” Jude asked curiously.  
“He’s usually back by tomorrow afternoon,” Connor replied.  
“Sounds stressful…”  
“He likes it, something new for him each time, you know?” Connor reasoned.  
Jude nodded in agreement, followed by a giant yawn.  
“We are alone though,” Connor whispered, despite himself.  
Jude’s checks glowed.  
“Sh-shouldn’t we set up a mattress and and-”  
Jude couldn’t continue his line of thought, Connor had put down his controller and made his way on top of Jude, kissing him on the lips. Jude reciprocated, no longer feeling tired.  
“Do we really need a second mattress?” Connor implied.  
Jude’s cheeks went a darker red. “PJs, a toothbrush?” He asked, almost trying to delay the inevitable.  
Connor lifted up and smiled. “We have some extra toothbrushes, and I might have some clean PJs in the basement that I wore a long time ago,” he answered.  
They got up off the ground, and Connor led Jude to the basement.  
“Way to imply I’m small,” Jude joked.  
“I’m sure you’re big where it counts,” Connor said, before he could stop himself.  
Blushing and silence ensued.  
Finally Connor handed him a pair of PJs. They headed back upstairs, and Jude went to the bathroom to change and brush his teeth. When he went back into Connor’s room, he received a slight shock and became momentarily speechless. Connor was in the midst of taking off his shirt, leaving him with only his boxer shorts on  
He noticed Jude’s expression. “What? We’re boyfriends, aren’t we? It was probably gonna happen anyway.”  
Jude ignored that, the truth was like Connor, he too wanted to take their relationship to a new level, whatever that meant, but he just wasn’t as obvious as his boyfriend.  
Connor noticed the slight tension within Jude. “Here lets play another round.” He booted up his PS4 again, took the controller and began playing.  
Jude sat behind him, crossing his legs like a belt around Connor’s waist and hugging him around his chest. He let his head fall on Connor’s back.  
Connor paused the game and put down the controller. He slowed his breathing to match Jude’s, and relaxed into his warm embrace. Jude began kissing Connor’s neck, much to his excitement, and Connor responded by stroking Jude’s back affectionately.  
To not worry about crushing Jude under his weight, Connor turned around slowly, followed by kissing him on neck and cheeks. Finding a comfortable position, Jude leaned back on to the floor placing his hand on Connor’s lower abdomen for balance. Connor gasped slightly, and in response Connor seamlessly and without argument, took off his boyfriend’s shirt.  
Their affection and passion led them to the bed, where they continued. They each took turns exploring each others bodies, gasping from the sensitive touch of skin on skin. Finally their culmination of the heated moment became too much for them. Connor smiled at his boyfriend as he lifted himself off the bed, he left to go to the bathroom. They seemed to have come to an understanding that they were both not ready right now.  
Once Connor returned, their tiredness returned to them in full force. They lay in Connor’s bed facing each other, glad that the darkness couldn’t reveal their blushing faces.  
“Tonight was fun,” Connor admitted.  
“Yeah…” Jude responded, then he grinned to himself. “I won’t mind cooking your meat someday.”  
“Oh my god! You are worse than me!” Connor gave a playful shove to his boyfriend’s shoulder from under the covers.  
jonnor the fosters promptideafic jonnor fanfiction the fosters fanfiction jude adams foster connor stevens


	2. Chapter 2

“Aww, Jude, are you going on a date with Connor?” Callie asked waking into his room, she had overheard Jude talking to Connor on the phone.  
“Maybe…” Jude commented, nonplussed by Callie’s coddling, but still blushing.  
“I’m gonna tell moms!” Callie bickered amicably, Jude going a deeper red.  
She ran for the stairs, with Jude in hot pursuit of his sister, she was already at the bottom when Jude got to the top of the staircase. He stopped, took a deep breath, and returned to his room, he wouldn’t let anyone spoil his first date with Connor.  
He was still in his pajamas after all, as he was still trying to pick out an outfit. Connor’s father was supposed to drop Connor off in one hour, and Jude hadn’t even taken a shower yet. His only real experience with dating was watching his siblings (there was a lot of making out, if he recalled), and televised romance. Needless to say he was a bit nervous.  
-  
The doorbell rang, Jude ran to the door before anyone else could reach it, he wasn’t sure he could go a further shade of red any more. He opened the door, revealing Connor, leaning on his crutches wearing his best plaid shirt.  
“Hey Jude!” Connor said enthusiastically and nervously.  
From the kitchen Jude heard an “awww”. He turned around, just as Lena took a photo of the two of them with her camera phone.  
“Mooooom!” Jude cried.  
“You’re right… One more for the road?” She pleaded. She didn’t wait for them to answer and snapped another photo and headed back into the kitchen.  
“Do your moms do this with everyone?” Connor nervously joked.  
“I’m not sure…” Jude replied, truthfully.  
Callie cut around the corner, “Hey Connor.”  
“Hey Callie,” he replied.  
Connor’s heart raced, he half expected her to make sure that he would treat Jude right, and would say other older sibling things, however she changed her attention to Jude.  
“Have fun, little brother,” she smiled at him, “and just remember he’s still using crutches.” As she headed back upstairs, she winked at Connor - as a sign of good luck. Connor couldn’t help feel even more nervous than he already was.  
Jude led him to his mom’s car and she dropped them off at the park, there was a street performer festival going on. It was a suggestion given by Stef a few days earlier. When Lena found a parking spot, Jude immediately jumped out and opened Connor’s door, he figured it would be a bit awkward with his crutches and all. They heard another camera sound, and they both looked at Lena.  
“Ah so that’s the Padre score right now,” she said out-loud, unconvincingly. Jude rolled his eyes, and helped Connor out.  
Connor, not paying attention at all, accidentally bumped his head on the way out.  
“Ow!” He cried out, immediately dropping his right crutch to assuage his forehead. Neglecting the falling crutch, it bolted spot landed on Jude’s sandled foot.  
“Gah!” Jude cried out in pain. He was at least able to have Connor as a balance, cause he immediately started hoping on one foot, trying to make the pain go away.  
“I’m so sorry,” Connor said quickly, wide eyed and frightened.  
Jude just smiled back after he quickly recovered. “Come on, lets not miss anything.” He picked up and handed Connor his fallen crutch and they headed towards the street performers.  
“Jude, I’ll be back in three hours, I have my phone with me too.” She called back to them. Jude waved his hand in acknowledgement, and led his boyfriend to the first act.  
-  
They had spent a good two and a half hours watching and cheering on the various acts, enjoying each others company at the same time. Each boy was nervous enough to get close to each other, not so much because they were out in public, but because this was quite a new experience for the both of them.  
Internally, Connor was panicking, wondering if dating boys is totally different than from dating girls, over-thinking the matter. And Jude was just trying to have fun, but he kept stealing glances at his boyfriend.  
“I’m hungry,” Jude said, as they left another act.  
“Alright, lets get something to eat,” Connor agreed.  
They found an outdoor eatery, and as they ordered their food, Connor insisted he pay for the both of them.  
“Connor, moms gave me money, it’s alright,” Jude reasoned.  
“It’s okay, seriously I got-” Connor patted around for his wallet, it wasn’t there. Now that he recalled, he knew he left it at home, after changing from pants to shorts.  
“I- I, don’t have my wallet with me,” he said simply.  
“That’s alright,” Jude handed the lady, the money owing and they both took their food and sat down at the table; all the while Connor felt entirely embarrassed.  
“I’m so sorry,” Connor lamented. He knew he’d screw up the date somehow.  
Jude smiled at his boyfriend, “Connor, it’s alright, I’ve forgotten things plenty of times.  
“But I want to make this right.” Connor countered.  
“You’re already making this right, by being here with me,” Jude reasoned, grazing Connor’s hand with his own affectionately.  
Connor blushed and they ate their food, watching the world around them.   
When they were both done, Connor scrambled to get up from the table with awkward difficulty. “Let me at least get the tray for you. Shit!-”  
In his haste to be helpful, Connor accidentally knocked Jude’s soda over, its contents splashing the front of Jude’s shirt. It was at this moment that Connor really wished he could disappear, but his mind was working overdrive at this point, and he grabbed the napkins at the table, and began patting Jude’s shirt down with little thought.  
Jude was a bit in shock but, instead he began laughing, much to the confusion of Connor. Jude gently took the napkins from Connor, and cleaned as best he could, the remnants of the soda, he took the drenched napkins, along with the trays to the garbage container and dropped it off. When he got back, Jude thought Connor was going to prostrate at his feet and apologize, judging by his expression.  
“Connor it’s alrig-” Jude began but was cut off.  
“It’s not alright, I wanted this day to be fun and I keep screwing it up,” he had a pained expression on his face now.  
In answer Jude walked to Connor’s side of the table, held his hand as he helped him get up and squeezed it reassuringly. “I had fun today, and I know you did too.”  
Jude’s hold on him relaxed him a little, and he blushed giving a quick glance around - no one had noticed their moment but he still felt like an open book to the world, he wasn’t used to being “out”. But with Jude, he knew it felt right. He smiled back as they walked to Lena’s pick up point.  
“See!” Jude noticed.  
Connor only nodded, blushing heavily as his boyfriend led them hand in hand. Lena saw them approaching, this time without her camera phone handy (sadly), she took notice of their holding hands and smiled, then suddenly noticed Jude’s shirt, it looked like the white t-shirt was dyed orange!  
“What happened?” Lena exclaimed looking at her son’s shirt.  
“We had fun,” Jude answered.  
Connor was sure his blushing was attaining a new shade of red…


End file.
